Dorm 21
by Firda Ulfia
Summary: Dorm 21 adalah Dorm yang berisi 6 wanita dan 6 lelaki pembuat onar, akibat masalah yang salalu ditimbulkan kini Dorm tersebut menyandang predikat sebagai Dorm dengan reputasi terburuk, Walaupun menyandang sebagai dorm dengan reputasi terburuk namun, orang-orang didalam nya saling menyayangi dan memperhatikan satu sama lain, Jadi, kisah cintapun taknter elakan lagi.
1. Prolog

claimer: characters not mine.

Length: Chaptered

Rate: T (?)

Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Fluff, A Little Bit of Angst.

Pair: EXO COUPLES. Kaisoo. Taoris. Hunhan. Sulay. Baekyeol. Chenmin.

Warning: GS! AU. Typo(s)

 ** _Huang Zi Tao (Taozie)_**

 _Taozie adalah seorang siswi SMSH kelas 2 SMA. Walaupun dia seorang wanita namun dia sangat aktif di Klub bela diri, wushu. Dan Taozie aslinya seorang warga negara China._

 _Dia merupakan wanita pemuas nafsu seorang Kris._

 ** _Park chanyeol (Chanyeol)_**

 _Warga negara Korea. Kelas 3 SMA. Merupakan gitaris sebuah band yang terkadang bisa jadi Drummer atau Bassist. Seorang yang aktif dan ceria dengan senyum satu juta watt nya._

 _Dia merupakan kekasih Baekhie._

 ** _Do Kyungsoo (sooya)_**

 _Seseorang wanita yang paling misterius di Dorm 21. Dia jarang ke sekolah, sooya hanya ke sekolah untuk mencukupi absen nya saja. Jarang sekali keluar kamar. Seorang siswi Kelas 2 SMA, dengan suara emas nya dan ke jeniusan nya untuk membuat lagu dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit._

 ** _Kim Joon Myun (Suho)_**

 _'Pacar' yixing si cantik berlesung pipi sekaligus Sang pemilik Dorm 21. Seseorang yang membeli Dorm 21 dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis yang seharusnya sudah angkat kaki kalau saja ia tidak membeli Dorm 21. Mahasiswa yang terkenal dengan senyuman malaikat nya sehingga lebih sering di panggil Suho Guardian Angel._

 ** _Wu Yi Fan (Kris)_**

 _Teman seangkatan Suho yang terkenal suka meniduri banyak wanita di club-club malam sebelum ia bertemu dengan Tao tentunya. Mahasiswa jurusan perfilman yang sebenarnya warga negara China, namun besar di Vancouver, Kanada. Dulu nya siswa SMHS._

 ** _Zhang Yi Xing (Yixing)_**

 _'Pacar' tuan besar Suho. Seorang wanita China manis berlesung pipi, yang sebenarnya bukan mantan siswi SMHS. Ia datang ke Korea hanya untuk kuliah. Mahasiswa jurusan Seni. Ia berteman dengan Suho yang lalu mengajaknya untuk tinggal di Dorm 21. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya menjadi pujaan hati seorang Kim Joon Myun._

 ** _Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhie)_**

 _Siswi kelas 3 SMHS yang manis hiperaktif dan kelewat ceria, dia adalah salah satu wanita yang memiliki body goals —tetapi dia tidak dapat mengalahkan Chanyeol. Dan satu satunya orang yang dapat membuat seorang Chanyeol yang notabene nya bising bungkam dengan kata kata manis dan manja nya. Baekhie punya hobi membuat animasi khas kartun Jepang yang menurutnya keren ._

 ** _Lu Han (Lulu)_**

 _Mahasiswi manis asal China yang bahkan dapat mencuri hati lelaki manapun hanya dengan sekali kibasan poni atau sebuah lekukan senyum. Ciri ciri seseorang yang terkena Virus pesona Lulu...ya dpat kalian lihat nanti di bawah.._

 _Lulu adalah Mahasiswi jurusan Pisikologi yang sudah tinggal di Korea sejak SMA, lulusan SMHS._

 ** _Kim jong in (kai)_**

 _Siswa kas 1 SMA di SMSH, merupakan anak baru dan teman sekelas oh sehun,_

 _Ia orang korea namun menetap di Jepang dan pada akhir nya kembali lagi ke Korea._

 ** _Kim Min Seok (Minie)_**

 _Wanita berpipi Chubby yang merupakan teman bermain lulu di DORM 21. Biasanya kalau sedang hari dimana dia tidak ada kuliah pagi, ia akan memebuat 22 roti panggang masing-masing 2 untuk semua orang di Dorm 21. Minie tidak suka di sebut MAMI Dorm 21, ia lebih suka di sebut Big Sister Dorm 21._

 _Dia merupakan Mahasiswi jurusan Ekonomi—pindahan dari China setahun lalu._

 ** _Kim Jong Dae (Chen)_**

 _Siswa kelas 3 SMA yang sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki dengan suara yang kelewat tinggi mengalahkan tinggi badan nya, Kata Chanyeol. Walaupun masih SMA ia sudah menerbitkan beberapa novel dengan kisah yang sangat menakjubkan, dan sangking menakjubkan nya tidak ada orang yang tidak menangis setelah membaca novelnya—tidak pernah ada Happy Ending di dalam novelnya dan dia merupakan siswa pindahan dari China waktu kelas 1._

 ** _Oh Sehun._**

 _Korban kibasan poni dan lekukan senyum Lulu. Siswa kelas 1 SMA yang pekerjaan nya nge remix lagu maupun lagu lagu tanpa lirik seperti lagu michele jakson atau Avicii atau bisa di sebut DJ . Lelaki yang merubah warna rambutnya hampir setiap hari ini bisa di bilang benar benar gila karena Lulu cukup pantas di sebut stalker sebenarnya._

 _Dan dia merupakan fans Luhan No. 1_

\--

Firda Ulfiah


	2. Chapter 1

Dorm 21

All Member EXO

Comedy, Fluffy, Drama, Sad

Happy Reading

Seorang cowok berambut hitam model cepak, menatap malas penjelasan seorang cewe paruh baya yang berdiri di depan white board.

Wanita itu sepertinya sibuk menceritakan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal ini dengan rumus itu, atau bagaimana cara yang lebih cepat untuk menyesaikan soal tersebut.

Jujur, Kris sudah sangat muak melihat semua yang berderet rapi di white board itu. Maupun yang berdiri di dekatnya. Angka angka soal, rumus rumus yang berbelit satu sama lain, yah, termasuk orang yang sedang menuliskan nya.

Wanita berseragam abu abu itu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seisi kelas—sampai kesudut sudut tentunya.

Ayolah, manusia mana yang tidak tahu bahwa seisi kelas ini bosan mempelajari mata pelajaran yang satu ini. (gausah dijelasin lah tu mata pelajaran apa, dah pada tau kan)

Ada yang saling mengobrol lewat surat-surat dari kertas kertas kecil—maupun lewat pesawat kertas—ada yang sibuk di alam mimpi, ada yang menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong, tak jarang juga yang sok sibuk dengan mencoret coret buku catatan nya.

Termasuk Kris.

Yang setengah jiwanya di alam mimpi.

"KRIS"

Oh nampaknya wanita paruh baya itu memanggil KRIS.

"KRIS?"

Apa dia baru saja mengulang panggilan nya?

"KRIS!?"

"ha? Apa?" - cowok berambut cepak itu menjawab setengah sadar.

Maksudku siapa yang menyangka dari sekitar 35 orang yang juga bermain main, Kris lah org pilihan yang terpanggil.

"kris, siapa yang bolehin kamu tidur di mata pelajaran saya !? Apa kamu sama sekali ti~~~~" (critanya lagi mimpi kebangun ama suara alaram)

.DRTTTTT DRTTTTT DRTTTTT.

DRRRTTTT DRTTTT DRTTTTT.

Seorang di kamar berukuran sedang nampak terkaget kaget dengan getaran ponsel nya.

Lelaki tinggi itu itu mengacak acak rambutnya. Tubuh atletis nya hanya terbalut boxer hitam selutut, dan kaos V-neck tipis yang terlihat sangat kusut. Ia meraih ponsel yang masih dalam keadaan bergetar untuk membangunkan nya dan segera mungkin Kris mematikan alarm tersebut. Dan melihat angka yang terpampang pada ponsel nya yang masih dalam keadaan terkunci.

07:05 AM.

"uh, elaaaaahh masih lama ckk, kuliah mulai kan satu jam lagi." sungut Kris sambil meregangkan tubuh nya.

kris memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya—dilantai samping tempat tidurnya.

"hmm, kaya nya gw jatoh deh pass tidur semalem". Pikirnya sembari menyibak selimut yang ikut terjatuh bersama diri nya dilantai.

Begitu Kris ingin menyibak selimut biru tua nya, terpampang lah pemandangan yang tidak lazim yang gak bisa di bilang indah, tapi tak pantas juga di sebut buruk.

Kris menaikan satu alisnya.

2 buah gunung—(ouuppss sowwryy, ) maksud gw selaku author adalah bokong berisi *MONTOK yang terbalut celana dalam warna abu abu, menjadi pemandangan pertama Kris hari ini.

Bokong Taozie.! (woooww emejing )

Sangat Menggoda. Pikirnya.

"Taozie sayang. Bangun doong" Kris menepuk punggung Tao yang masih tertutup selimut (inget, cuman pantat nya Taozie doang yang terekspos dilarang berimajinasi liar .)

Tetapi wanita berbokong seksi itu tak bergeming.

"Taozie baby, lu sekolah pan hari ini? Bangun dong sayang"

kris menyibak seluruh selimut yang menutupi tubuh Taozie, lalu menepuk pelan pipinya halusnya.

Taozie mengerang pelan lalu, mengucek ngucek mata panda nya yang sangat menggemaskan. Taozie menatap Kris, lalu tersenyum.

"Pagi Kris"

"Eits, Taozie kalau kita cuman berdua!"

(critanya Kris ketagihan ama suara manjah ala panda China) ucap Kris mengoreksi, lalu mengacak ngacak rambut gelombangTaozie.

"Ya, ya, ya. Molniingg gege cayang~" Ucap Taozie dengan nada manja lalu memeluk lengan berotot Kris.

"Pagi juga Taozie, cepat balik ke kamar sana, mandi trus siap siap, hari ini lu sekolah kan ?"

Taozie hanya mengangguk lalu memungut kaos hitam nya yang tercecer di lantai. Lalu Taozie tampak bingung memutar matanya mencari ke sudut kamar.

", kris gege, mana rok gw? Lu tau kan gw gabisa keluar kamar lu kalo cuman make celana dalem doang !."

"gw bilang apa tadi, panggil gw dengan nada manjah lu kalau kita lagi berdua pan —apa yang lu tanyaiin tadi, rok ?" Kris menghentikan kegiatan mengecek ponsel nya lalu mengedarkan pandangan nya.

"ckk, mana lagi tuh rok,~~~~Oh tuh di atas rak buku " tunjuk Kris ke arah sebuah rak buku yang kira kira setinggi leher Kris.

"ouh iya, gw kira kris ge sembunyiin celana gw, buat kepentingan kris ge berfantasi liar kalau gw lagi gak ada di DORM ataupun kalau gw lagi Datang Bulan ." ucap Taozie menggoda Kris

"heeeooolllll ," sungut Kris

"oyah ge lu terlalu kasar tadi malam" ucap Taozie sambil menaikkan resleting rok jeans nya.

"Sakit tahu~" Taozie mengerling nakal.

Dan melihat Kris hanya terdiam

"Kenapa ge ? Ada masalah ?" tanya Taozie lagi sambil memperbaiki rok nya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhinya Kris mengeluarkan suara nya, menatap Taozie yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar , menunggu jawaban. kris mengehala nafas, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Taozie.

"sorry kalau gw kasar semalem"

"gw cuman lagi pengen maen ama elu, Taozie" ucapnya sambil meremas bokong Taozie.

Taozie hanya menatap nya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, Taozie meraih tangan Kris yang masih bertengger di bokongnya, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan, Taozie melumat bibir Kris pelan sebelum akhirnya benar benar keluar dari kamar Kris.

CEKLEK. BLAM. (critanya suara pintu kamar)

Taozie menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai berjalan ke kamarnya, kamar no.1 di rumah yang bisa juga di sebut DORM Gratis.

Taozie masuk ke kamar nya, meraih handuk nya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di setiap Kamar. Taozie mulai melepaskan pakaian nya satu per satu, Taozie pun mandi dalam diam.

Taozie keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang dan lehernya. Ia memakai seragam khas SM High School, rok hitam, blazer merah marun dengan garis putih, kemeja putih dan dasi merah hitam.

Taozie keluar kamar sambil menenteng tas punggung khas gucci itu bermaksud ke dapur—sarapan—itu pun kalau masih ada roti yang tersisa.

Saat melewati kamar no. 2, tiba tiba saja pemiliknya keluar, sorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut 'coma' berwarna Hitam pekat, dan senyum satu juta watt miliknya. Lelaki itu menyapa Taozie.

"Pagi Taozie." Ucapnya dengan senyum satu juta watt .

"Pagi kak Chanyeol" jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol menatap Taozie dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"tumben lu jam segini belum berangkat" ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil menuang susu ke gelas bening miliknya. Taozie tak menjawab, ia lebih tertarik dengan kegiatan mengoles roti dengan selai.

Taozie memang biasanya berangkat lebih cepat di banding semua orang yang berada di rumah, dan kalau ia belum berangkat seperti sekarang hanya ada satu alasan nya.

"Kris gege ya?" tebak Chanyeol lalu meminum susunya. Taozi tetap tak menjawab.

"menurut loooo kaaakkk?"

Setelah se kian lama akhirnya Taozie menyahut.

"Dia gak bilang, dia bilang dia cuman—"

Tao menatap 4 roti berselai coklat dan kacang itu, sambil menghela nafas

"—mau."

" huuh Dasar si Kris gege." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengabiskan susunya dan mencomot roti berselai kacang.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi bagi para penghuni Dorm bahwa Kris dan Taozie adalah partner seks.

Kris biasanya lebih sering mengundang Taozie kekamarnya untuk menghilangkan beban nya, dibanding Taozie mengundang Kris ke kamar miliknya.

Kejadian ini sudah terjadi sejak awal Taozie SMP Kelas 3.

Usia yang sangat muda memang.

Saat itu Kris sudah berada di Dorm Gratis ini. Dan penghuni lain memang sering melihat Kris membawa seorang wanita berseragam SMP itu kedalam kamarnya, lalu tak lama kemudian, desahan dan erangan terdengar.

Saat Taozie menginjak bangku SMA, ia masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Kris—SM HighSchool—yang menjadikan nya bagian dari Dorm Gratis itu. Sejak saat itu, Kris lebih sering melakukan'nya'.

Dari sudut orang awam, menyakitkan memang menjadi seorang pemuas nafsu semata, tapi setiap di tanya apakah Taozie tidak merasa sakit hati mejadi seorang pemuas nafsu ? Tidak pernahkah terbesit rasa cinta ? Bukan kah sama saja dengan pelacur?

Setiap petanyaan macam itu terlontar.

Terlontar pula jawaban yang sama.

Tidak.! Taozie tidak pernah sakit hati setelah mereka berhubungan. Toh tidak ada cinta diantara Kris dan Taozie.

Setidaknya Taozie berfikir begitu.

Dan dia bukan pelacur. Taozie tidak pernah di bayar oleh Kris, dan dia tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain Kris.

"wooyhh,!.taozie~~~~~si Cadel ama Chentong udah nunggu di luar noh, lu ikut berangkat samaan kan?" Chanyeol menyadarkan Taozie dari lamunan nya.

"yaiyalah, kalau bukan berangkat ama mereka ya gw berangkat ama sape lagi coba" senyumnya mengembang, Taozie meraih tas punggung nya lalu memakai sepatu nya dan segera mungkin pergi ke depan Dorm .

Sebelum benar benar pergi, Taozie mengecek penampilan nya di kaca yang terletak di pintu masuk Dorm.

" hmm' Seragam Rapi dan lengkap.

Buku Sudah beres dari semalam.

Rambut *poni nya acak-acakan* Ah yang ini biar saja deh," batin taozie

"WOYYHH, PANDA BETINA!."

"AYO GW GAMAU DI HUKUM GEGARA TERLAMBAT!." ucap chen

2 suara cempreng—di ikuti dengan suara tertawa yang nge bass, Chanyeol—tiba tiba memenuhi gendang telinga Taozie,Sehun ,dan Chen.

Taozie menoleh dan langsung terburu buru menghampiri teman teman nya.

Chen menatap teman teman nya sembari mengecek penampilan mereka.

"aaahh iya kurang satu, mana si duplikat BARBIE ?—" ucap chen

BRAK (critanya suara jendela yang dibuka)

"yeolieeeeeeeee~~~" suara tinggi terdengar dari atas lantai dua Dorm Gratis ini.

Refleks semua mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kamar pojok kanan lantai 2—kamar no. 7— yaitu kamar Baekhie.

"yeoliee, mau tau gak? GW SEKSEH BANGET KALAU LAGI TELANJANG~!" teriak baekhie dari jendela dan untung nya dia memakai handuk untuk menutupi buah dada nya yang besar.

Sekarang Chanyeol benar benar speechless, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu mengumbar kemolekan tubuhnya begitu saja, walapun dia memakai handuk kan tetap saja pasti orang-orang akan berfantasi dengan membayangan sesuatu dibalik handuk tersebut.

" yaiissshhh! Anak itu untung cantik, untung mirip berbie, untung bohay, untung pacar, dan untung nya gw sayang, kalau ggak udah gw sleding tuh anak pake jurus tendangan seribu bayangan." ucap Chanyeol sedikit bersungut.

"HEEEYY, KAK BAEKHIE BERHENTI MUJI TUBUH LU SENDIRI NAPA! CEPAT TURUN GW NGGAK MAU DI SETRAP GARA-GARA TERLAMBAT." Kali ini Sehun yang bersuara.

Lalu terdengar suara jendela di tutup. Dan tak lama keluarlah wanita bohay nan mungil berambut model Pixie with Chocolate Brown , dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen dan Taozie—namun agak berantakan. Ia langsung meraih lengan Taozie dan Chanyeol.

"mau nungguin apaan lagi? Ayo berangkat!" Baehie menarik lengan Taozie dan Chanyeol—yang masih terdiam.

"belum pada berangkat?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut sambil merapikan rambut model Buttery Blonde Bob With Cascading Bangs.

Chen terlihat gugup sekarang.

"H-ha ii..iyaaa nih kak Minie" jawab Chen sedikit tergagap.

"nggak pada takut terlambat?" Tanya suara yang satunya

"P-pagi kak Lulu " ucap sehun, sambil melambai kaku. Taozie memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Sebenarnya kita hampir terlambat nih kak lulu" Taozie mejawab pertanyaan sebenarnya Lulu . Lalu melenggang pergi menyusul Baekhie dan Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chen dan Sehun.

"E-Eh? Tungguiin dooongg!" ucap chen dan sehun bersamaan.

Skip Time (cerita nya udah jam pulang sekolah)

"i'le be back~~" sehun melepaskan sepatu nya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Sepertinya ia yang pertama pulang.

"Haii Sehun" Jawab seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Ah, kak yixing, lu baru pulang?" jawab sehun sambil berjalan ke dapur dengan yixing.

"Ya, gituu deh." yixing membuka kulkas mencari minuman yang tadi di beli nya—sekedar mendinginkan.

"Bagaimana China?" Sehun duduk di meja makan besar.

"ya gitu-gitu aja,gak ada yang berubah menurut gw, hahaha" yixing tertawa dan memperlihatkan lesung pipit nya yang indah.

"Bagaimana si sooya? masih belum keluar juga anak itu ?" tanya yixing sedikit bercanda dengan suara pelan.

"kak sooya? Belum, dari lu pergi ke China sampai lu balik dia belum keluar juga, kak" jawab Sehun.

"Sekolah lu gimana?" Tanya yixing.

"oyah tadi ada ada murid pindahan, hhmm kalau nggak salah pindahan dari Jepang" Sehun menenggak minuman yang di sodorkan yixing.

Yixing hanya mengangguk ngangguk mendengar cerita sehun.

"Ah iya, kak yixing, kak Suho mana?" tanya sehun.

Yixing menelan minuman nya. " kak Suho? Di kamarnya mungkin"

TOK TOK TOK.

"siapa? "

"Ini gw kak, Sehun"

"Oh, masuk aja del, pintu kagak gw kunci"

Sehun memutar kenop pintu kamar Suho. Terlihatlah Suho yang sibuk dengan kertas kertasnya.

"knapa del ?" tanya Suho. Sehun menggeser kertas kertas yang berserakan di tempat tidur Suho, mecari tempat duduk.

"Anu, tadi ada murid pindahan dari Jepang di kelas gw kak" ucap Sehun sambil menatap kertas kertas Suho.

"laa teruuss?" sahut Suho masih terfokus pada kertas kertas nya.

"dia ngga mau tinggal di dorm gedung, pdahal kan dorm rumah udah penuh semua—"

"Oh, suruh tinggal di sini aja, tuh kamar no. 9 kosong kan?" potong Suho tanpa menoleh ke Sehun.

"Ah itudah yang pengen gw bahas ama lu tadi "

"Oh, yaudah, trus kapan dia masuk?" tanya Suho lagi.

"katanya sih secepatnya" Sehun berusaha menginga ingat.

"Tengkyu kak!" Sehun berdiri, hendak keluar dari kamar Suho.

"woyh cadel." Panggil Suho. Sehun menoleh.

"tuh manusia anak baik baik kan?" Suho melirik sehun di antara kertas kertas di tangan nya,

"hmmm' kaya nya sih iya, wajahnya kaya anak baik baik kok..." jawab Sehun.

Sehun juga sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan kakak nya yang menanyai setiap orang yang akan masuk Dorm miliknya ini.

"nama?"

"Kim Jong In." Jawab sehun singkat.

Dorm Gratis.

Ya kurang lebih begitu sebutan nya. SM HIGH SCHOOL memiliki kurang lebih 25 dorm. 15 dorm gedung—berbentuk seperti dorm apartemen—dan 10 Dorm rumah dan Dorm Gratis adalah jenis Dorm rumah, awalnya Dorm ini adalah Dorm milik SM High School (SMHS) yang sebenarnya sama seperti dorm lain nya.

Kau sekolah di SMHS. Maka kau harus tinggal di dorm. Dan ketika Kau lulus? Kau harus Angkat kaki dari dorm.

Simple sebenarnya.

Sampai ada salah satu murid yang terlalu betah tinggal di salah satu dorm—dorm 21. Ia tidak ingin pergi. Dan Akhirnya dia membeli Dorm itu.

Dan Kutekan kan sekali lagi.

DIA MEMBELI DORM ITU.

Dan orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah seseorang yang pernah menjabat sebagai ketua osis SMHS.

Kim

Joon.

Myun.

Seseorang yang di sebut sebut bisa meludah keluar uang, dan keringat pun keluar uang—ini hanya julukan sebenarnya.

Kalau tinggal di Dorm berarti kau harus

membayar iuran Dorm tiap bulan nya.

Dan berhubung karena Dorm 21 atau Dorm gratis dibeli oleh tuan besar Kim Joonmyun, maka kau tidak perlu membayar iuran dorm.

Sungguh malaikat. (lider kecayangan gak direal life ggak di ff, baik banget dah )

Tapi aneh nya Joonmyun agak pilih pilih teman, tidak semua murid bisa tinggal di Dorm miliknya, Dorm 21.

Terkesan sombong memang.

Biasanya 1 Dorm rumah bisa memuat 20 orang. Tidak sebanyak Dorm gedung.

Tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun merenovasi dorm 21, dan menjadi kan nya hanya muat untuk 12 orang.

Kalau kau ingin tinggal di Dorm 21, cukup mudah sebenarnya, cukup bicara denga Suho, meminta izin.

Tapi bagi para siswa SMHS itulah yang sulit, lagi pula setiap mendengar Dorm 21, pasti akan langsung terbayang, sebuah Dorm rumah yang di isi murid pintar tapi bandel. Mulai dari yang sudah lulus maupun yang masih bersekolah. Yang suka meniduri orang lain, yang dengan sesuka hattinya mengganti warna rambutnya, atau yang bahkan hanya masuk sekolah selama 2 minnggu dalam 3 bulan.

Dan orang-orang yang menempati DORM itu adalah :

Lantai 1:

Kamar No.1: Huang Zi Tao (Taozie)

Kamar No.2 : Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

Kamar No.3 : DO kyungsoo (Sooya)

Kamar No.4 : kim jun myun (suho)

Kamar No.5 : wu yi fan ( kris )

Kamar No.6 : zhang yi xing (Yixing)

Lantai 2 :

Kamar No.7 : byun baek hyun (Baekhie)

Kamar No.8 : luhan (Lulu)

Kamar No.9 : kosong (critanya ntar bakal diisi ama si jongin)

Kamar No.10 : kim min seok (Minie)

Kamar No.11 : kim jong dae (chen)

Kamar No.12 : oh sehun (sehun)

tbc or end?

halo semua nya, FIRDA kembali dengan fanfic gaje (lagi). #PLAKKKK

tentang untitled makasih banyak buat readers-nim yang udah mau baca itu fanfic ke-2 FIRDA setelah yang pertama 'The Power Of Healing',

jadi maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan susah di mengerti hehe

last, review please?

\- FIRDA


	3. Chapter 2

Sehun memutar mutar pena di tangan nya bosan, sesekali matanya melirik buku di depan nya, sesekali pula ia melirik papan tulis yang penuh dengan huruf huruf China, yang menurut Sehun tidak begitu rapi.

"Lebih bagus tulisan tangan kak Lulu," pikirnya.

Sehun menarik buku tulisnya yang tertimpa buku cetak mandarin bersampul bening itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun membuka halaman paling akhir buku tulisnya.

Lalu sambil bersenandung pelan dan sangat pelan ia pun menulis 1 kata mandarin favoritnya.

Rusa—Lu.

Walaupun tulisan tangan Sehun tak sebagus tulisan tangan orang China asli tetapi setidak nya masih terbaca kan?

Lulu, Lulu, Lulu...sudah berapa lama sosok itu bertengger di hati Sehun? Jujur Sehun tidak ingat dan tidak berusaha mengingatnya, toh tidak peduli sudah berapa lama seseorang menyukai seseorang, yang penting kan cintanya.

Lulu. Bahkan namanya saja sudah terdengar begitu indah.

Lulu. Lu artinya Rusa. Setiap mendengar kata rusa pasti terbayang seekor rusa betina dengan tanduk bak ranting yang terlihat anggun dan bulu keemasan yang indah.

Anggun dan indah. Sama seperti Lulu.

Kaki kaki seekor rusa yang ramping. Seperti kaki Lulu. Menurut Sehun, kaki Lulu tak kalah dengan member girlband.

Pahanya. Lalu betisnya.

Lengan nya yang kecil. Ah bayangkan kalau lengan itu terkalung manis di leher Sehun.

Tubuhnya yang langsing. Apa rasanya jika badan langsing itu berbaring di bawah Sehun. Berteriak dan mendesah-desah

ASTAGA OH SEHUN APA YANG LU PIKIRKAN?

Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya, berusaha menepis pikiran mesum nya.

" Mr. Sehun?" Sehun mendongak kan kepala nya, menanggapi panggilan guru mandarin nya.

"Ya, Mr. Gong?" sahut Sehun.

"coba kau artikan puisi pendek itu, aku tahu kau yang paling hebat dalam bahasa Mandarin di sini." Perintahnya.

Tentu saja Sehun mahir berbahasa mandarin. Apapun akan di lakukan nya agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan Lulu.

Sehun menerawang buku cetak nya sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah puisi di buku cetaknya yang terbingkai frame merah muda.

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, berdeham sedikit, lalu mulai membaca.

" enghh, Aku masih ingat saat pertama aku bertemu dengan mu

Jari jari lentik itu, menari nari di atas kertas putih.

Senyum ramah yang pertama kali kau tunjuk kan padaku.

Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah terjerat pesona mu.

Seiring berjalan nya waktu

Hubungan kita semakin dekat

Apa sebutan nya? Sahabat?

Apa aku bisa lebih dari sebutan Sahabat?

Cinta ini begitu dekat

Namun di sisi lain terasa begitu jauh

Izinkan aku menggapai mu, sayangku. "

Sehun medongak menatap wajah gurunya yang mengangguk ngangguk, seakan itu isyarat Sehun boleh duduk.

Sehun membenarkan seragam nya sedikit lalu duduk. Sungguh puisi tadi tepat sasaran.

Sehun akui dia dan Lulu memang dekat, sepasang sahabat bisa di bilang, walaupun Sehun terkadang gugup jika Lulu terlalu dekat dengan nya.

Sehun akui juga saat pertama bertemu Lulu, saat itu Lulu berada di kamarnya dengan pintu kamar terbuka, sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sehun baru saja masuk Dorm 21, Sehun memang menatap Lulu dari luar kamarnya agak lama, sampai akhirnya wanita China itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ramah padanya.

Sehun bahkan ingat percakapan singkat pertama mereka.

"Ah, halo" sapa Lulu. Sehun hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"penghuni baru ya?"

"B-begitulah" jawab sehun canggung.

"Hey, suara lu kok agak cempreng, gw ggak yangka suara lu begitu" ucap Lulu blak blakan, lalu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang berhasil menarik Sehun lebih dalam ke dalam pesonanya.

"Maaf, komentar gw tadi. By the way, gw Lulu, seperti yang lu lihat, gw penghuni kamar No. 8. Oyah nama lu siapa?" tanya Lulu.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Kamar No. 12. S-senang bertemu dengan mu Lulu..err..kak?" kedua alis Sehun terangkat.

"Ah iya, sepertinya gw lebih tua dari lu

ya,"

selamat datang di Dorm 21 Sehun! Semoga betah!" ucap Lulu sambil tersenyum lebar, sampai mata nya tidak terlihat. Dan Sehun semakin tenggelam dalam pesona Lulu.

"ya, terima kasih kak."

"Hey, Sehun bisa tutup pintunya nggak? Gw suka lupa menutup pintu hehe" Sehun pun menarik kenop pintu Lulu. Sebelum pintu kamar Lulu benar benar tertutup, Lulu berkata sedikit berteriak.

"lu bisa mampir ke kamar gw kapan pun lu mau, Sehun!"

Dan hari itu Sehun resmi terkurung dalam pesona Lulu.

PUK.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang lelaki teman sekelasnya menepuk punggungnya, lelaki itu memutar kursi yang berada di depan meja Sehun, lalu duduk.

"Lu ngelamun? Jujur gw yang murid baru saja tau kalau lu sering ngelamun, mikirin apa?" tanya lelaki di depan nya.

"nggak ada kok, bukan apa apa" Sehun mulai memasuk kan pena nya ke dalam kotak pensil lalu mulai membereskan buku bukunya di atas meja.

Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alis matanya "beneran? Lu kaya orang yang lagi jatuh cinta tau nggak," ucapnya tanpa beban.

"terserah" Sehun berdiri, mulai melangkah kan kakinya bermaksud pulang. Lelaki yang tadi di depan nya ikut berdiri, menyambar tas punggung miliknya, dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

"Hey, Tunggu! Gw ikut, gw mau liat kamar gw!"

"Hey Sehun" ucap lelaki itu memecah keheningan. Sehun menoleh lalu mengangkat sedikit dagunya seakan dagunya baru saja berkata 'apa?'

"Kenapa Dorm 21 Cuma ada 12 kamar?" tanya nya sambil menendang nendang batu kerikil.

"karena dulu ada seorang mantan ketua osis sunbaenim kita waktu, dia lulus namanya Kim Joon myun, dia membeli Dorm 21, trus dia renovasi dan dia jadiin khusus untuk 12 orang." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke lelaki di samping nya.

"Membelinya? Heol daebak,apa Dia gila? Kaya sekali..." gumam nya.

"Banget, Jongin. Dia kaya banget." Tambah Sehun.

"Dia sombong ggak ?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Nggak. Dia baik banget. Kita yang harus nya membayar uang iuran Dorm aja nggak bayar. Kita cuman perlu membeli kebutuhan sehari hari seperti makanan dan sebagainya."

Jongin sekarang malah menatap Sehun heran. Sehun yang merasa di tatap membalas dengan tatapan 'apa?'

"Trus knapa murid-murid yang lain nggak rebutan tinggal di Dorm 21?" tanya Jongin dan diselingi dengan kekehan Sehun .

"Dorm 21 pernah menyandang reputasi buruk, bahkan sebelum kita bersekolah disini." Jawab Sehun dengan seringaian nya.

"Sebelum kita masuk tepatnya waktu kita kelas 1 SMP ada seorang sunbaenim, dia kelas 3 SMP waktu itu, dia suka bawa wanita dalam kamarnya, gw bisa menebak lu tahu kan apa yang mereka lakukan." Sehun melirik Jongin yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita ini.

"Trus masih di angkatan yang sama ada seseorang dari Dorm 21, dia tuh seorang pemain bola sekolah yang terkenal selalu memecahkan kaca kelas, apalagi yang dekat lapangan, tapi dia nggak pernah minta maaf, trus setiap di tegur, guru malah terpesona sosok nya yang manis"

"selanjutnya ada seorang murid yang sebenar nya pintar dalam pelajaran tapi ia melanggar peraturan yang bisa di bilang paling keras di sekolah ini." Jongin menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"warnain rambut"

"Tunggu Sehun." Potong Jongin.

"Lu bilang ngecet rambut di larang kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"jelaskan rambut lu." Jongin menarik sedikit rambut lollipop Sehun.

"Oh ini? Nanti gw ceritain. Intinya murid yang satu itu mengganti warna rambutnya setiap hari. Biru, Oranye, Merah, Hijau Toska, Blonde, Coklat, hampir semuanya."

"Tapi karena dia ganteng, pintar dan mengharumkan nama sekolah, SMHS nggak berani negurnya."

Jongin mengangguk ngangguk mendengar cerita Sehun.

"dan tau tahu Jongin, lelaki itu punya kebiasaan menggoda setiap wanita yang ia temui, sampai orang itu jatuh padanya" Sehun menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"tapi sekarang nggak lagi, katanya dia udah memusatkan pandangan nya pada satu orang" Sehun membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan wajah kecewa nya.

"Oh iya, Dorm 21 juga punya siswa SMHS yang sudah lulus—" perasaan Jongin mulai memburuk begitu ia mendengar yang satu ini.

"termasuk tiga siswa yang tadi gw ceritain."

BANG!

Tepat sasaran. Jongin agak takut sekarang. Dorm 21. Penuh dengan murid yang memiliki reputasi baik dan buruk secara bersamaan.

"nah kalau masalah rambut gw mah... ini adalah alasan gw kenapa gw masuk Dorm 21, Jongin." Jongin menaikkan alisnya.

"gw ngelanggar peraturan yang menurut gw bodoh itu"

"Faktanya Jongin, hampir semua penghuni Dorm 21 adalah seorang pelanggar peraturan" ucap Sehun enteng.

"Jadi masih mau masuk Dorm 21?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Lalu mengangguk mantap. "Bagus deh" Sehun tersenyum.

"Dan kita sudah sampai Jongin." Jongin menatap bangunan di depan nya. Seperti Dorm rumah biasa sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa ada aura aneh di dalam nya.

"Jongin! Tangkap!" Sehun melemparkan kunci dengan gantungan kunci angka 9 kunci kamarnya.

"Kamar lu di atas, Pintu di sebelah kiri tangga itu dapur dan ruang bersama ya, kurang lebih pintu sebelah kiri itu Laudry, lu bisa nyucii baju lu di sana" Sehun dan jongin melangkah naik.

Sejauh mata memandang setiap pintu kamar pasti di hiasi nama para penghuni nya. Setiap pintu maksudnya dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 2. Dan hanya pintu kamar No. 9 yang masih bersih.

Panda Taozi, Happy Virus Chanyeol, sooya Yang ini agak datar, Guardian Angel Suho, Dragon Kris, Unicorn yixing,"apa mereka suka sekali binatang fantasi?Bacon Baekhie, Xiao Lulu, Kosong miliknya,Baozi Minie , Troll Chen, dan yang terakhir Maknae Sehun~~eh? Sehun yang termuda?

"woyh, lollipop hair, lu yang paling muda?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk tulisan di pintu Sehun.

"ya gitu deh dan Jongin, pikirin nickname untuk pintu lu, nggak ada penolakan, itu tradisi."

Sehun menganggkat kardus kardus yang berserakan di kamar Jongin—bermaksud membantunya.

"Ah, itu taruh di sana saja Sehun." Jongin menunjuk sudut kamarnya.

"Tengkyu Sehun" ucap Jongin, siapa yang menyangka, bahwa membereskan barang barang Jongin dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu? Dibantu Sehun saja sudah selarut ini, apalagi sendiri?

"Jadi apa nickname lu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka jendela kamar Jongin, sekedar merasakan sedikit angin malam.

"gatau juga." Ucap Jongin cuek.

"yaa pikirin lah, cepat atau lambat member lain akan menagih nickname lu. "

Hening.

"Kkamjong?" usul Sehun. Jongin melirik Sehun tajam.

"Oke oke yang lain... apa panggilan lu selama di Jepang?"

"Panggilan gw selama di Jepang?" Jongin berusaha mengingat ngingat, karena di Jepang semua memanggilnya Jongin, jadi tidak ada bedanyaah dia ingat!

"Kai" jawab Jongin.

"Kai? Not bad" Sehun mengelus dagunya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Oke Kai, sampai jumpa besok, kalau lapar ke dapur saja, ada roti kok, kalau butuh sesuatu, gw ada di kamar" Ucap Sehun lalu keluar kamar Jongin.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, Jongin memutuskan untuk menegerjakan pekerjaan rumah nya.

Jongin membolak balik buku matematika yang tergeletak di tempat tidur barunya itu, sesekali ia menggumamkan rumus atau angka angka yang rasanya semakin berbelit. Tak lama kemudian Jongin menutup buku latihan matematika nya, pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai. Dan ia langsung terlelap.

TOK TOK TOK TOK.

Kepala Jongin menyembul dari balik bantal dan guling nya. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Jongin mendongak, menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih setia berbunyi ada orang di luar. Sehun mungkin?

Jongin berjalan, meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya.

Tapi bukan Sehun yang ia dapati di depan kamarnya.

Melainkan seorang wanita yang lebih kecil sedikit dari nya, tersenyum manis ke arah nya, di tangan nya terdapat paket sarapan pagi susu, 2 roti panggang dengan selai coklat dan kacang.

"selamat pagi!" ucapnya.

"pagi." Jawab Jongin. Menatap wanita di depan nya dari atas sampai bawah.

"lu pasti Kim Jongin, gw dengar lu masuk kemarin." ucapnya lagi.

"Ah ini sarapan pagi buat lu, sudah tradisi, selama satu minggu akan ada penghuni lain yang membawakan mu sarapan, dan gw yang pertama." Ucapnya sambil melirik napan di tangan nya. Lalu tanpa izin dari Jongin, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"gw taro di sini ya" wanita tadi menaruh sarapan nya di meja belajar milik jongin.

"ah ya, terimakasih." Jongin sedikit membungkuk, sebgai rasa terima kasih dan hormat. Jongin meluruskan punggungnya, masih menatap wanita di depan nya rambutnya lebih tepatnya entah kenapa mengingatkan nya pada sesuatu.

"nggak usah gitu sama gw, gw nggak gila hormat kok" wanita tadi menarik kursi di meja belajar Jongin lalu duduk.

"Gw Lulu, penghuni sebelah kamar lu,

No. 8. Gw denger lu pindah tadi malam, di bantu Sehun ya?" ia menaruh kaki kanan nya dia tas paha kirinya.

"iya, dia teman sekelas gw, dia mengajak gw tinggal di sini." Jongin menatap lurus rambut Luhan.

" ooh~~~begitu..."

"ah sudah ya, gw hari ini kuliah pagi, gw duluan Jongin-ah" Lulu berdiri, menaruh kursi Jongin pada tempatnya.

Rambut berwarna...kuliah...entah kenapa Luhan mengingatkan nya pada sesuatu.

Baru berjalan sekitar lima langkah. Luhan berbalik.

"apa nickname lu, jongin-ah?" tanya nya.

Oh ini maksud Sehun menagih nickname.

"Kai" jawabnya singkat.

"oke deh gw pergi dulu Kai." Lulu berjalan keluar kamar Jongin. Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang, sebelum keluar Jongin meraih pundak Lulu.

"kak, lu lulusan SMHS?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, 2 tahun lalu. kenapa?" tanya Luhan balik.

Jongin hanya mengeleng, lalu menutup pintunya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu meraih handuknya dan masuk kamar mandi. Bermaksud membersihkan diri sebelum pergi sekolah.

"Rambut berwarna...lulusan SMHS 2 tahun lalu..."

"Sebelum kita masuk tepatnya saat kita kelas 1 SMP" tapi ia melanggar peraturan yang bisa di bilang paling keras di sekolah ini, mewarnai rambut"

ASTAGA.SENIOR YANG SEHUN MAKSUD ITU KAK LULU? Wajahnya menipu sekali! Siapa yang menyangka Luhan adalah tipe murid yang melanggar peraturan?

Jongin menggeleng geleng kan kepala nya, berusaha menepis pikiran nya. Ia membuka lemari nya yang sudah di susun rapi semalam.

Mengeluarkan kemeja putih, blazer merah-putih, celana hitam dan dasi merah. Selesai berpakaian Jongin memasukkan buku buku pelajaran hari ini.

Jongin melirik cermin dekat meja belajarnya" sudah rapi "pikirnya.

Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Rambut cokelat khas iklan shampoo . Kata ibunya.

Jongin duduk di meja belajarnya, dan mulai memakan sarapan dari LuLU. Setelah selesai ia menyambar tas sekolah nya, lalu membawa nampan bekas sarapan nya itu keluar kamar.

Saat baru keluar kamarnya ia bertemu Sehun yang sedang lewat.

"Ah, pagi Kai" ucap sehun sambil berjalan di sebelah Jongin.

"pagi juga, lu mulai manggil

Gw Kai sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"lebih singkat menurutku." Sehun lalu melirik nampan yang di bawa Jongin.

"sarapan pertama lu dari siapa?"tanya Sehun menunjuk nampan Jongin.

"penghuni kamar No. 8, err, kak Lulu" jawab Jongin sambil melangkah kan kakinya memasuki dapur.

"Oh" jawab Sehun singkat.

Sehun menaruh tas sekolah nya di meja makan, lalu membuka kulkas, matanya menerawang isi kulkas sebelum akhirnya meraih tempat roti tawar, Sehun mememasukkan sepasang roti tawar ke dalam toaster.

Lalu ia membuka kulkas lagi meraih sekotak susu dengan label 'maknae sehun' .

"Pagi Sehun." Sehun menoleh ke belakang menuju sumber suara.

"Oh, pagi kak Chen." Chen mengangguk, membuka kulkas lalu mengambil kotak susu dengan label 'Troll Chen' , lalu ia menuangkan nya ke dalam sebuah gelas bening. Tak sengaja ekor mata Chen menangkap Jongin yang sedang, membolak balikkan bukunya di meja makan.

Chen mendekati Sehun yang sedang mengoles roti panggang nya dengan selai coklat.

"Siapa?" Chen bertanya lalu melirik Jongin.

"Oh, penghuni baru, kamar No. 9, teman gw" Jawab Sehun lalu mengunyah rotinya.

Chen berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Jongin. "Hey" panggilnya.

Jongin mendongak, lalu melirik sebelahnya, ada seorang lelaki ber pipi tirus menatap nya.

"Pagi" ucap Jongin.

"Nickname?" Tanya Chen, sambil membuka bungkus roti isi di tangan nya.

"Kai" Jongin kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya pada Buku di depan nya.

"Singkat sekali"

Seperti yang di kamar No. 3 pikir Chen.

"Dancing Machine Kai!" Serobot Sehun.

"Dia pandai menari" lanjut sehun sebelum meminum habis susunya.

Chen hanya mengangguk. Sehun meraih tasnya, lalu menarik narik blazer Jongin yang sedang memasukkan buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Ayo kak ! Nanti kita terlambat!"

"Ya ya ya" Chen meraih tas sekolah nya lalu membuang bungkus roti isi ke tempat sampah.

Chen berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai satu, sembari menatap setiap tulisan tulisan di pintu setiap kamar.

Lantai 1 memang sepi karena lebih banyak mahasiswa di Lantai satu dan biasanya pagi pagi begini, mereka belum bangun.

Lagi pula kalau pagi yang keluar kamar hanya Chanyeol dan Taozie sementara murid yang satu itu tidak tertarik sekolah.

Ngomong ngomong Chanyeol dan Taozie, di mana mereka?

"Hey, Sehun! Taozie dan Chanyeol mana?"

"udah berangkat lebih cepat tadi, sama kak baekhie juga"

At School.

"Kai! Istirahat, ayo ke kantin gw kenalin ama penghuni Dorm 21 yang lain!" Sehun menarik lengan Jongin.

Jongin membereskan bukunya lalu melepaskan tangan Sehun di lengan nya.

Dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

Jongin suka sekolah barunya, besar, dan lengkap. Ada lapangan sepak bola, basket, soft ball, kolam renag, dan sebuah gedung serba guna yang besar. Seragam nya juga bagus. Kantin nya besar, makanan nya terdeiri atas 4 macam, makanan kore, China, Jepang dan Western.

Jongin masih setia mengikuti Sehun yang kelihatan nya berputar putar mencari teman penghuni yang lain. Tak lama Senyum Sehun mengembang, ia melambaikan tangan nya, dan sekitar bberapa meter kedepan ada seorang wanita mungil membalas lambaian tangan Sehun.

"Ayo Kai" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, mengisyaratkan nya untuk mnegikutinya.

"Penghuni kamar No. 9 ya? Siapa nama lu?" Tanya seorang wanita tinggi berisi.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai" Jawab Jongin sambil mengaduk aduk spageti di piring nya.

"Salam kenal Kai. Gw Taozie. Kamar No. 1." Ucapnya lalu menyumpit dimsum di piring nya.

"Halo Kai! Gw Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol! Kamar No. 2!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang di Dorm 21, Jongin-ah. Gw baekhie. Kamar No. 7" kali ini giliran wanita bertubuh mungil dengan eyeliner

tebal tersenyum manis padanya.

Sehun benar, Dorm 21 memang menyenangkan, Jongin baru saja bertemu dengan nya tapi ia sudah bisa tertawa sangat lepas bersama mereka. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Kai, lu mau kemana? Dorm ke arah sini." Ucap Sehun memandang punggung lebar Kai yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

"Oh, gw ada latihan menari, gw pulang agak malam." Jawabnya sambil sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

Sehun yang medengar jawaban Jongin hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulang nya.

Terlihat sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Di dalam nya terdapat sebuah ruangan yang di kelilingi cermin. Di depan cermin itu terlihat seorang remaja laki laki sedang meliuk liukan badan nya sesuai irama lagu.

ia memutar pinggul nya, sedkit loncat, sbelum akhirnya mencapai pose akhir. Seorang lelaki yang dari tadi berdiri menatap nya mengangguk anguk, tanda bahwa ia puas dengan tarian nya.

"Sudah bagus, Jongin. Teruslah berlatih. Kau boleh pulang" ucap lelaki itu sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan.

Jongin membungkuk cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu di tutup baru ia menegak kan punggungnya.

Jongin membuka tas nya, meraih sebuah handuk kecil dan botol minuman. Ia mengelap peluh hasil kerja kerasnya. Sebelum akhirnya memasukkan handuk nya ke dalam tas. Ia berdiri lalu mematikan lampu ruang latihan.

Jongin yang terakhir. Seperti biasa.

Jongin berjalan keluar gedung, lalu menunggu di sebuah halte bus dekat Sekolah Menari. Ia menunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit, baru akhirnya muncul bus terakhir hari itu. Di dalam bus cukup sepi, hanya ada dia dan beberapa orang lain nya.

Ia berhenti di sebuah halte dekat Dorm 21, hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 10 menit dan ia sampai di Dorm 21. Hari ini ia lelah sekali, tapi Jongin rela melakukan nya, demi mimpinya.

Jongin membuka Pintu Dorm. Dorm sudah gelap. Sepertinya semuanya sudah tidur. Jongin berjalan kearah dapur, tiba tiba ia mendengar suara wanita sedang~~~~~

Mendesah?

Demi Tuhan siapa yang sedang melakukan 'nya' sekarang?

Jongin berenti, lalu menajamkan indra pendengaran nya.

"A-AH, emmh, ah, eunghh"

Tanpa sadar Jongin melirik pintu di sebelah nya, Jongin bahkan tidak sadar ia sedang berdiri di depan nya Pintu no. 5.

"Ah, AH! Kris-ge—ah!" Hey, bukan kah itu suara Taozie? Siapa Kris oh pemilik kamar No. 5.

Jongin mengelus kedua lengan nya, merinding. Cepat cepat Jongin melangkah kan kaki nya ke dapur. Saat ia hendak meraih pintu geser dapur tiba tiba pintu dapur terbuka.

Jongin tersentak kaget. Dorm sedang gelap. Siapa yang di dapur? pikirnya.

Pikiran Jongin sedang menjalar kemana mana, pikiran negatif mulai menghinggapi otaknya. Tiba tiba sesosok bayangan muncul, kaki Jongin melemas. Jongin selalu bilang ia tidak takut hantu, tapi jika berhadapan langsung dengan hantu?

Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Jongin, ia sudah terduduk di depan dapur sedari tadi, tiba tiba bayangan itu mulai membentuk sosok wanita.

Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah nya, tertutup poni panjang berwarna merah.

Benarkan itu rambutnya? Bagaimana jika itu merah dari darah? Sosok itu tidak berbicara apapun ia berjalan melewati Jongin.

Jongin menatap sosok itu tidak percaya, masih dengan mata melotot dan bersimbah keringat. Jongin melihat sosok itu masuk ke kamar No. 3.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya ia berlari sekuat tenaga menaiki tangga, dan bukan nya masuk ke kamar miliknya, Jongin malah menggedor gedor kamar Sehun.

"SEHUN SEHUN, BUKA PINTUNYA, GW MAU MASUK!" ucap nya masih menggedor gedor pintu Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar Dengan wajah mengatuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menerobos masuk.

" lu kenapa sih? Ini sudah malam, jangan menggedor pintu kamar gw, bagaimana jika Penghuni yang lain bangun?" omel Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

"eh, Jongin? Lu ngga apa apa?"

"h-hantu..." ucap Jongin pelan.

"Hantu? Hantu apa?" Sehun menatap heran teman nya yang satu ini. Jongin masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosong, wajahnya pucat, tanda ia benar benar ketakutan. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"coba lu tenang dulu, trus cerita ke gw apa yang terjadi, oke?" Sehun berusaha pengertian.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam dalam, menghembuskan nya, terus begitu selama 3 menit.

"Oke" Jongin memulai ceritanya.

"Tadi gw baru saja pulang latihan dance, minum gw habis, jadi gw memutuskan untuk ke dapur" Jongin berhenti sejenak.

"—disana dah gw lihat 'nya'—"

"—hantunya, dia keluar dapur..." Jongin menunduk

"trus?"

"trus dia berjalan kedalam kamar No.3"

Hening.

"Ah lu ini Jongin, gw kira ada apa... menggangu saja."

"dia memang penhuni kamar No. 3, dan terkadang ia suka keluar, lu beruntung melihat nya di malam ke 2 lu, gw saja baru melihat nya di malam ke—"

"Maksud lu memang ada hantu dikamar itu?" potong Jongin.

"wanita itu namanya sooya, dia penghuni kamar No. 3" jelas Sehun.

"kalian bahkan menamai hantu itu.

"gumam Jongin.

"Hey Jongin! Kak Sooya bukan hantu! Dia memang tinggal di Kamar no.3, dia murid kelas 3" Sehun memukul pelan kepala Jongin dnegan buku di tangan nya

"Oh jadi dia bukan hantu?" tanya Jongin.

"bukan geblek!" Sehun memukul kepala Jongin lagi.

"Oh..." respon Jongin dengan mulut membentuk huruf O.

NOTE :

halo FIRDA di sini,

Chap 2 update ya

untuk chapter ini FIRDA fokusin sama kai yang baru masuk

dan di sini kai cuma keliatan sisi anak baru baik baik nya

entar di chap selajut nya bakal di nistain, tenang aja / HUAAHAHAHAHAH *ketawa jahat/

QA ghaib :

Q: awal chap Kris lagi mimpi?

A: iya, itu di mimpinya dia masih SMA, kan Kris udah kuliah

Q: Kenapa sooya ga keluar kamar?

A: hahahaha itu rahasia, nanti di jelasin kok

Q: sooya pairing nya kai kan?

A: enggg iya ga ya? hahaha baca aja deh

aduh sori kalo author note nya kepanjangan /bow/

Oh iya, sooya sengaja FIRDA bikin misterius, soalnya bagi FIRDA, nama orang yang cuma terdiri atas bebrapa huruf itu misterius /ngaco/ #PLAAAAKKK ONLEN

oke see u in chap 3

last,

REVIEW PLEASE?

-FIRDA


End file.
